


Murderers Love Halloween

by TheLacedNinja



Series: Our Messed Up World [3]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Before Mai makes an appearance, Connelly is costume super star, Halloween-ish special, I'm not good at writing scary stories, It's Halloween!, Joseph is a vampire, Leslie is a mummy, Leslie is such a cute mummy!, M/M, Of course there is a murder, Oscar: The Most Creative Costume, Pre-Relationship, Sebastian has zero imagination, Slight Violence, nothing major, sorry folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLacedNinja/pseuds/TheLacedNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a murderer on the loose and it is up to Joseph and Sebastian to find the guy. But, after the Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murderers Love Halloween

Joseph walked into the police precinct wearing a cheesy vampire costume. Leslie was not far behind wearing a mummy costume. Today was the Krimson City Police’s Halloween party. Friends and family were invited to this event and everyone was required to dress up to the occasion. Joseph had this costume already because he liked to dress up for this holiday. He would not openly admit that he liked to dress up. Leslie had fun with holiday as well. Since his costume was a mummy he had bandages wrapped around him leaving on his head exposed. He strangely fit the costume perfectly. 

When they arrived in the building Alison greeted the two of them. She was dressed up at Morticia Addams. She had a long black dress on and a black wig on. She smiled happily greeting the two of them. “Where’s Sebastian?” Joseph asked wanting to know what his partner dressed up as. She pointed in the direction of the punch bowl. He smiled making his way over there. Upon arriving to said punch bowl he saw Sebastian Castellanos in his brown trench coat and normal police clothing. Joseph looked at his partner with the most confused look he had ever seen. “What are you supposed to be?” 

Sebastian looked at him before looking down at his clothes. He looked back at the man. “I’m a private detective,” he answered like it obvious. “And you’re a vampire.” 

“At least with my costume you can tell what I am,” he retorted. He swore his new partner could be so irritating. “Seriously, that is a lazy cop out.” 

“You wrapped your son in bandages,” Sebastian pointed out. Joseph nodded his head. 

“He’s a mummy,” he said. Leslie began to look around the place and to find his friend. “So, how is the punch?” 

Sebastian shrugged giving some to Joseph. He smiled. They talked for a little bit. Joseph felt comfortable letting Leslie wonder around. He saw him talking with the person who said was his friend. Suddenly Connelly came up to them. He was wearing a zombie costume. The make up on his face to make it look like it had been rotting and blood on his clothes. Sebastian had said that his costume was sure to win most creative. He smiled. He then began to talk with the two detectives. Joseph decided that he like the man. He was harmless for the most part. He was a beat cop. A good one by the way Sebastian would always request the man to accompany them while investigating. He was smart. 

After a few minutes of talking he went to track down a friend to scare them. Joseph rolled his eyes. “This place is certainly not lacking in characters,” he commented. 

“You know what I find funny,” Sebastian said. Joseph looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Last year Connelly dressed up as Alison. It was hilarious.” 

“Oh dear God,” Joseph laughing imagining Oscar as a woman. 

“He was beautiful,” he smirked. “Had everything about her to the vein that looks like it is always about to pop.” 

“What about my popping veins?” Alison asked coming closer to the men. 

“Oscar being you last year,” Sebastian said. 

“Ah yes,” she poured herself some punch. “The infamous costume that almost lost him a job.” Joseph couldn’t hide the laugh. This place was so very interesting. “So, how is Leslie?” 

“He’s good,” Joseph said. “He and your son have gotten to be close friends.” 

“That’s good,” she smiled gently. 

Throughout the party it was light little conversations about cases, family life, and other random topics. One of the most debated topics was who would win in a fight? The Hulk or Joseph. No one knew where that topic came from. However, Sebastian was all for Joseph beating the green of the big guy. There was then the costume contest. Joseph refused to enter. He was not one for going up on stage and being a show off. He decided that he preferred watching the show. Different people from around the precinct modeled their costumes of choice. There was one costume where the person had one of those fat suits on. They were a sumo wrestler. 

Finally the star of the show appeared. When Oscar appeared on the stage he began to walk like a model on the runway before doing his zombie walk. People cheered. Apparently the man had a reputation of being the star of Halloween parties. Alison just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. At least this time he was not dressed up as her. God that would be miserable. After he was done strutting his stuff, Chief Callahan told the members of her department to vote for their favorites, though there was not very much competition. 

Joseph went to check on Leslie. He found him listening to Nathaniel about his favorite candy. Not entirely sure how they got on that topic. He smiled knowing that his child was enjoying himself. Sebastian then grabbed his shoulder. He looked behind him feeling a little shocked. His partner motioned for them to speak privately. They came into Alison’s office. She was there with a very grim look. “There’s been a murder.” The words just flowed out of her. She seemed very irritated. “I need you two to investigate.” 

“What about Leslie?” Joseph asked. 

“I’ll watch after him,” she said. “You, Oscar, and Sebastian go investigate. I don’t care about the costumes. It’s the day before Halloween so I seriously doubt anyone will notice.” 

“Oh come on,” Joseph pressed his hand against his face. 

“It’s also a blood bank,” Alison added. She tried to resist the smirk on her face. 

“Detective Dracula goes to investigate a murder a place he swore he would never return to,” Sebastian said. “Can he resist his vampire urges or will his partner discover the truth?” 

“Shut up,” Joseph punched Sebastian. He walked out of the office to tell Leslie. No need in the child worrying. He heard his partner laughing at his own joke. Joseph rolled his eyes. He came to Leslie. His child looked at him. “Hey, I’ll be later. I have a case. Alison will take care of you.” 

Leslie nodded smiling. “B-be safe,” he said. Joseph ruffled his hair before he left. Sebastian and Connelly were waiting for him. The three left. Alison informed that more would be on their way, but it was vital for them to be the first on the scene. They all piled into a police cruiser. Joseph took off the cape he wore. Sebastian groaned when he saw that. “It made your outfit.” 

“I don’t need to witness to look at me like some freak show,” Joseph retaliated. 

“But, I like capes on you,” he said. 

“Better than being a zombie,” Connelly complained. Both men began to laugh forgetting that their friend was covered in make-up. After their little laugh they told him it was all in good humor. They soon arrived to the murder scene. There was already an officer there with the person that discovered the body. It was a nurse that looked to be in her mid thirties with hairs beginning to gray. She was in a state of shock. She had never seen anything like this before. Sebastian went to look at the body. He saw the person lying dead in a pool of blood. Joseph went to talk to the woman. She told him the story. 

She was doing a late night shift making sure everything was in order when she stumbled upon the corpse. She did not know who the man was, but it appeared that glass surrounded him so she assumed there might have been a fight in the room. Joseph heard his partner call him over. He excused himself before walking over. Sebastian was hunched over the body. Joseph went over to where his partner was positioned. He pointed to a peace of glass that was in his neck. It was a rather large piece. Joseph took a bag out and reached for it. 

The sound that it made while coming out of the body was almost sickening. A little muscle came out when he removed the giant piece. Joseph looked at it before he saw that there were some fingerprints on it. “Seb, we need to send this through the lab,” he said placing the shard in a plastic bag. 

Sebastian carefully moved his body to see if he had some form of identification. He found his wallet. Well this was interesting. So a person had a fight inside the blood bank and then was murdered with someone who was not smart enough to remove the glass from his neck. “This case is beginning to make more sense the longer we think about it,” Sebastian joked. Joseph nodded his head. He saw more officers and the coroner enter the place. Joseph handed the evidence to someone to check for fingerprints. The person nodded their head before leaving. 

“Our victim’s name was Harold Thompson,” Sebastian said looking at the wallet. “I’m ninety percent positive I can find his file because he’s been arrested before.” 

“Well, that still does not explain why he is in a blood bank,” Joseph said looking at the body. 

“No, it doesn’t,” he agreed. “Maybe the nurse knows more than she is letting on.” 

“I doubt that,” Joseph stood up straighter. “She was too much of a wreck while telling me the story on how she found the body. Plus, I have a good bullshit detector.” 

Seb rolled his eyes. He looked down at the body. The only major wounds was from the shared of glass in his neck. They began discussing little theories as they returned to the police station. Joseph saw Leslie on the couch with his friend. Well, at least his child was safe at the current moment. Sebastian motioned for Joseph to come to their desks. Sebastian had mentioned that he couldn’t wait until their soon-to-be-shared office was fixed. Joseph sort of knew the reason why they had not gotten an office yet. That reason was because Sebastian thought it would be a good idea to throw a chair out the window when he lost his temper. It was also because Alison could not trust him alone in the office without someone watching him. Now that Joseph Oda seemed to have a little control over the big bad wolf it might seem like the two might actually get an office. However, that was still a long time away. 

Right now, they were looking up the murder victim’s file. They needed to know if he had any family or was in a relationship of some kind. Connelly pulled up the file. He had one living relative, his sister, and she lived in the city. Joseph decided to call her in the morning. It was beginning to get late. Joseph began to get ready to leave. He would do his own research at him. “Hey, are you handing out candy tomorrow?” Sebastian asked. Joseph shook his head. 

“I generally set a bowl out filled with candy in front of my door,” he said. “That way kids in the building can get some free candy.” 

“Now who is lazy,” Sebastian smirked. Joseph rolled his eyes. “I’m playing. See you tomorrow.” 

“See you tomorrow,” he said leaving with Leslie right behind him. He hated that he had to work tomorrow, but one must find a murder. The only real question was as to what he was doing in the blood bank in the first place? There was not real logical reason. He did not suffer any health problems that required a certain blood type. The detective honestly wished people would not murder anyone around Halloween. But that seemed to be a tradition no matter where you come from. 

Joseph came home and helped Leslie get his costume off by unwrapping him. Joseph hated that he had a murderer to find tomorrow. He knew that once the fingerprints were tested they would know the man was and maybe find some answers. It was all just very odd. The man had no reason to be breaking into the blood bank, nor any reason as to who would want him dead in the first place. He thought about it as he preformed his nightly routine of getting ready for bed. Leslie was already in his room by the time Joseph had washed off all that vampire make-up to make him look paler. 

He checked up on his child and smiled. He went to bedroom to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long and interesting day. Joseph took off his think rimmed glasses. He closed his eyes. Tomorrow was Halloween, which meant that the police force would be in full swing to protect the innocent and keep murders from happening. That might be the one downside to his job is that he had not had a decent Halloween with Leslie in a long time. He knew that his child would be safe. 

 

“Well, we got the guy,” Sebastian said the second Joseph walked through the door. 

“And hello to you too,” Joseph curtly said. “So, who is our guy?” 

“John Raymond,” Connelly said. “He works at the local haunted house.” 

“Where is that?” Joseph asked. He did not know this place had a haunted house. He looked at Sebastian for answers. 

“Victoriano Mansion,” Sebastian said. “It is on the outside of the city a few miles away. Can you get in contact with the owner there?” 

“No can do,” Connelly said. “Everyone is working tonight. We have to go there ourselves.” 

“Great,” Joseph rolled his eyes. “Well, time is wasting.”

“Hey, where is Leslie?” Sebastian asked as they began walking outside the police station, Oscar not far behind them. 

“At home watching movies,” he replied. They all got inside the police car with Oscar driving. Joseph looked at his notes. His brow furrowed. He had heard briefly about Victoriano Mansion. He heard it was haunted, but not entirely sure. Apparently the entire family had met some tragic end. After being passed down through generations it appeared the entire family met their maker. He was not entirely sure because those files were very secure and most of the information he gathered was rumors from around the office. 

They drove to the mansion. Joseph felt a little chill go down his back upon seeing it. The place did not have many decorations, if any, to allow people to see the true beauty of the place. It was a stone building with a fountain in front of it. There were plants growing around the side of the place along with in the fountain that appeared that had no running water. There were crowds of people surrounding the place. Sebastian appeared to be in an even more fowl mood than he normally was in. Joseph tried to ignore it, but he was curious as to why his partner appeared to be a little on edge. 

“Is something wrong, Detective Castellanos?” Joseph tried putting a playful tone to the question. 

“Just hate this place,” he grimaced. Joseph would press more, but they came to a stop. All three of them exited the car and approached the building. They saw a young man about in his twenties with curly black hair and brown eyes. He was greeting guest at the door. He wore a white button up shirt with a black vest and dress pants. He looked at the three men and frowned. 

“Can I help you?” He asked. 

“Detective Castellanos and Oda,” his partner said showing the badge. Joseph did the same. “We need to speak to the owner.” 

“I am the owner,” he said with a frown forming on his face. “What appears to be the issue?” 

“Can we speak with you in private?” Joseph asked. The man nodded. He called a teenage girl over to take his place to greet the guest. She agreed. He ushered the three men inside the building. The front part appeared normal with two staircases leading up and a giant door in the middle. The man led them up the stairs and into an office room that was a few door to the right. “Now, what seems to be the issue?” Worry was etched into his face. “If it is about the thickness of my fake blood, I assure you that is a lot more diluted this year.” 

“Funny you should mention blood,” Sebastian began. “A man by the name of Harold Thompson was found dead in a blood bank. The murder suspect is John Raymond and he works here. Any ideas where he could be?” 

“Yes,” he said. Joseph noticed the name on the desk. Isaac Chamberlin. He knew that name considering that family has a very successful law firm in town. “At the current moment he is giving a tour in the basement with some students.” 

“What is the basement?” Joseph asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“The family of this house had very disturbing experiments in that place,” he answered turning into a serious tone. “Supposedly they were so disturbing that they had a special government facility take care of the awful stuff.” He smiled beginning to lead the two detectives. “But that is only a stupid rumor. I’ll lead you down there.” 

“What made you want to buy this place?” Sebastian asked looking at the place. 

“Just liked the place,” he answered simply. They walked down to the basement. Joseph was amazed at all the props they used for this “haunted” tour. They then noticed that a man with sandy blond hair was giving a tour to a group of teenagers explaining the fake past of the mansion and its basement. Isaac called for the man to come over to them. He began his walk over when he saw that they were two detectives and an officer. His eyes widened before he began running away. 

“Ah fuck!” Sebastian began sprinting after him. Joseph went the other way to try and block him off. After pass through the fake bodies Joseph saw Raymond going up a hidden passage that the place had when they were doing more intense scaring sessions. Joseph ordered Sebastian to meet him at the stairs while he went through the secret passage. He saw Raymond going through the small passage. Joseph was right behind him. He wished he had thought to take out his gun before he jumped into the secret passage of death, but whatever, Sebastian would be waiting for him to keep this guy’s ass. 

Eventually they came to a little break in the place to where a woman was telling a ghost story about something that happened in Russian involving sleep. Joseph was not paying attention since he was too focused on catching this man. Raymond ran through the crowd, possibly scaring a few unsuspecting people. Joseph saw him go through the doors. 

He ran through them. He found himself in the back that appeared to be some sort of over grown garden. Joseph was cautious. He knew that one sound would send the suspect running again and the detective did not want to run any longer. He took out his gun. Joseph then felt someone was behind him. He turned around to see it was a pop-up mannequin. 

“Fucking thing,” he said before a piece of wood tried hitting him. He dodged it quickly. He pointed his gun to his attacker. Raymond quickly backed away to run in the opposite direction. Where the fuck is Seb? Joseph thought gritting his teeth. He saw Raymond in his sights. He pointed his gun at his leg. Suddenly a larger man came and punched their suspect. Joseph ran over to see Sebastian standing over the body. He knocked out three teeth with a single punch. Joseph looked at his partner before taking out his cuffs. 

“Are you hurt?” Sebastian asked. Joseph smiled a little at his concern. 

“I’m fine,” he said. He pulled their killer up. “Let’s get him back to the station. I really don’t like this place.” 

“Same here,” he grimaced. They took him to Oscar who promptly went to take the man to the station. Joseph was very much relieved all of this was over. Seriously, it seemed like Halloween was the number one murder night. 

After they arrived back at the station they questioned the man they had arrested. He confessed the killing of Harold Thompson. Joseph pressed him further to reveal why they were in a blood bank of all places. It turned out that they had gotten into some black market scheme where they were selling blood. Apparently Harold had grown a heart and was ready to turn both of them into the authorities. This did not please Raymond and they both got into a violent fight, which resulted in the death of his friend. He explained to him that he felt guilty, but he had no intention of going into jail. Clearly he thought differently about killing a guy. 

Once he was processed it was time for Joseph and Sebastian’s favorite thing in the entire world: paperwork. Sebastian groaned while hitting his head against the desk. Joseph smiled, but still did his work. The sooner he finished the sooner he can watch movies with Leslie. “I’m not doing your paperwork this time,” he said not looking up. 

“I know,” he sighed. “Just, hate this. How can you do it? Like, is it some Canadian thing?” 

Joseph would let that joke slide. For now. “I have a child waiting for me at home, remember?” He went to another piece of paper. “Besides, if you hurry up you can come back with me to my place. Leslie and I like to watch Halloween specials during this night.” 

“Will you have candy?” Sebastian smirked seeing his partner rolled his eyes. 

“Of course,” he said looking up from his paperwork. “Now, get back to work, Seb.” 

“I will,” he began writing the events down. “You want to know something funny?” Joseph did not respond. “Ruvik handing out candy.” 

“Sounds more scary than funny,” Joseph furrowed his brows together. 

“No, it was funny,” he said looking at his partner. “He would hand out these full size bars and kids would love it.” 

“Any reason you’re bringing this up?” He asked with a small smile playing on his lips. 

“Just tonight brought that memory back is all,” Sebastian shrugged. “Now Ruvik would make for a great ghost.” 

Joseph laughed at that idea. “You might be onto something, Detective Castellanos,” he agreed fully. “Now, back to work. I want to be home before midnight.” Joseph focused back on his work. Sebastian laughed because the smile on his face was still there. 

“Sure thing, Jojo,” Sebastian said. 

“Stop calling me that.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOO! Another one shot! Time frame: Sometime before Mai makes her appearance begging her brother for help and before they start dating. Anyways, hope you like it? Also, Isaac will be mentioned in the main series. Little spoiler, he is one of Ruvik's students, hence why he bought Victoriano Mansion. But unlike the other students, he did not like what they were doing, however he is strangely still loyal to Ruvik. Not sure why myself... Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you bunches! You are awesome! See you Sunday!


End file.
